The subject matter disclosed herein relates to main bearings and, more particularly, to a sealing and purging arrangement at a main bearing region.
A gas turbine includes a main rotor that requires sealing of the main bearing to prevent leakage of the bearing oil in the bearing housing or compartment. Such leakage may cause operational issues for the gas turbine. It is known to use labyrinth seals in the sealing of the bearing housing. However, these labyrinth seals oftentimes pose added cost and reliability issues.